


Deadgrrls

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Getting dressed to go visiting in Halloween Town.
Relationships: Aerith/Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Deadgrrls

**Author's Note:**

> "A very long time ago, someone had mentioned that just maybe, making Aerith and Yuffie all goth would be okay..."
> 
> June 28, 2007

"Come on," Yuffie called from the wrong side of Aerith's bedroom door. "Cid will leave without us and probably never invite us again!"

"I'm almost done," Aerith replied, leaving Yuffie to tap her foot in annoyance and look at the watch she didn't have.

After another minute the door opened and Yuffie gasped. Despite Donald giving them the spell to look proper in the world they were visiting, both women had searched through their attire for something appropriate.

Yuffie had traded floral for a black fishnet shirt over a black halter top with tiny skulls along the top and a pair of thigh-high black boots that rested just an inch below black shorts. Her eyes were traced in black and her lips a deep purple. Two daggers were tucked against the small of her back, held by her shorts and easily accessible.

She smiled when she saw Aerith emerge in a long, ruffled black dress with faded white lace trim. Elegant black boots laced up beneath the triple skirt and faded white gloves covered Aerith's hands. Her hair, other than the two chunks at the front, was up in a tight bun pinned with two blood-red jeweled hatpins. Her makeup was less obvious, opting for blue shadow and a ethereal pale on her lips.

"You look perfect," Yuffie commented. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Traverse Town," Aerith replied with a slight smile. "Fairy Godmother remnant, actually. It was cheap and I knew eventually I'd have a use for it."

Yuffie laughed - she had always thought that all Aerith had visited the Fairy Godmother for was magic lessons.

"To Halloween Town, then?" Aerith continued. "I'm sure Cid is quite sick of waiting. I don't know who he wants to visit there, but it certainly seems important."

"Maybe he has a living dead girl of his own," Yuffie suggested as she took Aerith's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "We should go out in town like this and make up bad morbid poetry or something..."

"That's just inviting heartless," Aerith chided as they left the house. "Though they might make a good audience."

"We could kill them all at the end!"

Aerith sighed. Yuffie wanted to kiss her, but she didn't want to ruin the perfect illusions they'd created.

Hand in hand, they headed off to where Cid was waiting. Perhaps once they did a bit of sight-seeing, the lipstick could be the first thing to go.

"Aerith?" Yuffie asked before smirking. "How do you feel about graveyards?"


End file.
